I trusted you
by NERC
Summary: Roxanne (Roxy) Weasley, thought she could count on her best friend Xavier Malfoy (Draco Malfoy's second son) to have her back and keep her safe. But when she gets stuck out late on night will this thought hold true?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I know I havn't been updating like any of my stories lately (like since before Christmas, but I promise I'll be better. Any way this was written for the Before I Fall Competition by MelodyPond77.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Xavier Malfoy as he is of my creation, even though I am not his mother. (weird) and don't even know his last name. Any thing you recognize from the HP series belongs to J. , who I am not as I am not rich.**

* * *

"Roxy, we're leaving."

Cries my brother from downstairs. I tried to stop the flood of tears running down my face. I can hear my brother coming up the stairs.

"Roxy?" He calls again.

My tears won't stop, the memories of _his_ betrayal won't leave my mind. I get up slowly off and often floor and look in the mirror. I have tear stains going down my face, they'll know something is wrong.

"You go" I manage the memories fading away for now and my voice calming slightly. "I'm not feeling well."

"You sure, we could stay home Roxy."

I hear the worry my brother's voice, I hate worrying him, and lying to him, but if I told him the truth he'd be even more worried.

"Yeah, all just take a nap."

He hesitates for a minute before responding "All right, you know where we'll be if you need anything."

He goes downstairs presumably to tell my parents why I'm not down there with him. And then leave. Of course in know where they're going and I for no reason am going anywhere near_ his_ house. I unlocked the bathroom door and make my way to my room my feet carry me to my bed and I tumble into the mass of blankets and pillows. I trace the designs on my wall with my eyes the freeze them a fall on a picture I thought I had gotten rid of. Before I can look away the memories overtake my mind.

* * *

__I'm walking down the whole all the lights are off. Suddenly a lying on the ground and then someone is pulling me off the ground by at arms.__

_"What's all Weasel doing out here at night all alone?" Sneers a voice._

_I mentally curse. "None of your business." I spit._

_The hands all my arms taken in two more people step out of the shadows Zambini and a tense up. No, he wouldn't, I'm seeing things, I must be._

_"Let go of me" I plead._

_"Why wouldn't do that sweetheart."_

_"Nott!" I warn._

_He laughs. Zambini fires of cutting curse at my lower left leg I flinch as the blood runs down when lake._

_"Come on Xavier." Says Nott. "Your turn."_

_I look into his eyes, the ones that mere hours and ago held warmth and comfort now held pain and regret. I beg with him my eyes, in a way that is only taught by years of friendship, to not curse me. My best friend since first year now has me at wand point Why was she do this, he swore he never would! I'm fighting down two years, not from physical pain that the emotional heartbreak of his betrayal. When a new light appears in his eyes I know there is no changing his mind. I think just as the again of cutting terse hits my rank although this time it is the other one. Not laughs and lets go of me. I tumbled to the floor the pain in my legs and my emotional state just too much. I glare at Xav- no Malfoy as I remember one of the first things he told me._

_The greatest insult is to be called a traitor for it means you have been a coward. I swear to you right now I will never betray you. Nott and Zambini leave laughing. once they've rounded the corner Xa- Malfoy steps towards me._

_"Roxy-" He starts._

_"Leave me alone." I say standing up and starting to walk towards death the hospital wing._

_Before I get far though I turned around in spit._

_"Traitor."_

_Then spin around and don't look back._

* * *

I jolt back to reality when I hear the floo flare up. Who would that be? Everyone, all my aunts, uncles, cousins, both my parents, my brother and most of my friends are all of the Malfoy's. I silently slide under my covers and pretend to be asleep. I hear tentative knock on my door.

"Roxy?"

You have got to be kidding me! What is he doing here? I hear my door slowly creep open and saw footsteps walk across my room. I can feel the bed seemed as he sits down and then muffled sniffles, no he never cries, why was he cry now?

"I'm so sorry Roxy."

He says his voice thick with the motions.

" I didn't want to I swear, I'd never want to hurt you, but they said if I didn't come and participate they'd kill you."

He sighs.

"I tried to tell you right after, you know, I wasn't expecting you to forgive me easily but when you call me a traitor I realize exactly what I'd done. And you are right I was a traitor."

He takes another deep breath.

"When I asked why you were there in your parents said you were not feeling well I knew that you had lied, that you had stayed home because you just didn't want to see me. I miss you Roxy I miss my best friend, those last two weeks before break or hell. I-I-"

He breaks down sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Roxy, I was just trying to keep you alive, I realize now that I should have kept you unharmed."

He gets up to leave but I grab his hand and pull him get down beside me.

"You heard all that?" He asks.

I open my eyes and smiled at him.

"Maybe." I say.

"Roxy I am sorry." He says.

"I know." I reply.

He stares at me for a minute. "You never were planning on coming were you?"

"How could you tell?" I ask

"You didn't do your hair." He says with a smirk.

"Well," I say "what's the point in looking cute if you can show it off."

I smile glad he had a reason and happy that it made sense. Because I was missing my best friend too. I under stand why he did it, I most likely would have done the same but I wouldn't have gave him a scar And of course I'd never tell him that his curse went deep enough to scar he already feels guilty enough.

"Are you going to accompany me back?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute.

"Sure," I eventually reply, "give me 5 minutes."

I get up and go to my closet to grab an outfit then go to my bathroom to change. It may take a while but I bet by the end of break in Xavier and I will be glued at the hip again.

* * *

** AN: hope you like it please review. Because reviews make me happy, and If I'm happy I'm nicer to my mom and she'll let me use her laptop more often to post thing more often. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This was written for the Before I Fall Competition by MelodyPond77. Level 2 (I had to make her go to the party)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Xavier Malfoy as he is of my creation, even though I am not his mother. (weird) and don't even know his last name. Any thing you recognize from the HP series belongs to J. K. Rowling, who I am not as I am not rich.**

* * *

**Roxy POV**

"Roxy, we're leaving."

Cries my brother from downstairs. I tried to stop the flood of tears running down my face. I can hear my brother coming up the stairs.

"Roxy?" He calls again.

My tears won't stop, the memories of _his_ betrayal won't leave my mind. I get up slowly off and often floor and look in the mirror. I have tear stains going down my face, they'll know something is wrong.

"Give me five minutes" I manage to say without my voice cracking.

"Alright" he says.

I really don't want to go. I have a bad feeling about tonight. I do not want to see him. But everyone has been planning this forever. I quickly wash my face, change, do my make-up and spell my hair into a bun. I run down the stairs, knowing we were going to be late now.

"Sorry" I apologize to my mother, who always likes to be on time, if not early.

"It's okay" she says "Lets go"

And we all floo over to Malfoy Mannor. When we get there the party is in full swing already, but that doesn't mean that our arrival went unnoticed.

"About time you guys showed up" Said Al

Everyone greets us and the party re-commences. I catch sight of him, but lower my gaze quickly, I can't look at him yet. The wound, both physical and mental are still to fresh.

* * *

**Xavier Malfoy POV**

I try to catch her eyes, but as soon as she sees me she adverts her gaze. I sigh. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have found another way to keep her safe.

* * *

__I'm walking down the hallway back to my common room when i hear someone come up beside me.__ _I look over_

_"Nott" I acknowledge._

_"Follow me" He says._

_I hesitate for a minute, Nott Doesn't exactly have the 'Random Acts of Kindness' or even just a 'friendship worthy' reputation._

_"Why?"_

_He looks at me. _

_"It's about the weasel girl"_

__When he starts walking again, I follow, out of curiosity, fear or something else, I have no clue, although maybe it had to do with being worried for my friend.__

__We walk for at least ten minutes and when we get to the top of a stair case, I realize that we are on the other side of the school. __

__"About time" says a voice. __

__I spin around.__

__"Zambini" I say.__

__Nott just rolls his eyes at the greeting before turning to me.__

__"Here is the deal Malfoy. I have my elf tracking the Weasel. You are going to come with us. We are going to curse her, hurt her, yes you to. Or Daniel and I will kill her."__

__I stare at him shocked. __

__"Understand?"__

__I nod.__

__"Good let's go"__

__When we get upstairs. Nott tells Zambini and I to wait while he went to the other end of the hallway. A minute later Roxy comes around the corner. I watch as Nott trips her with a curse before pulling her up by her arms.__

_"What's all Weasel doing out here at night all alone?" he says keeping his hold tight on her._

_"None of your business." she spits._

_I watch as he tightens his hold on her even more and Zambini signals for me to step out of the shadows. I see the betrayal and hurt fill her eyes when she sees me._

_"Let go of me" she pleads._

_"Why wouldn't do that sweetheart."_

_"Nott!" The warning edge her tone takes almost makes me flinch._

_Nott just laughs and Zambini fires a cutting curse at her lower left leg. I feel flooded by guilt when she flinchses as the blood runs down her leg, knowing that I'll have to do the same._

_"Come on Xavier." Says Nott. "Your turn."_

_I look in her eyes, she's begging me not to hurt her, but I have to. I know Nott will follow through with his threat. I wishper the words and watch as her other leg starts to bleed from my curse. Nott laughs again and lets her fall to the ground. Zambini and Nott leave laughing. I take a step towards her, to tell her why, to explain, to apologize._

_"Roxy-" I start._

_"Leave me alone." She says. _

_She starts walking away, but after a few steps she turns around and spits,_

_"Traitor."_

_She spins around and starts walking again, this time she doesn't stop._

_I sink to the floor and let a few tears escape my eyes._

* * *

I force my thoughts back to reality. I look around and mentally curse when i realize that she wasn't in the room. I have to find her. I have to apologize. I notice the door to the deck was ajar slightly, so i decided to look out there first. When I get outside i see Roxy sitting by herself, looking like she is about to cry.

"Can I join you?" I ask her.

She looks up startled, but says nothing. I sit down.

"Roxy," I say. "I know telling you that I'm sorry won't cut it but I really am."

She doesn't answer, so i keep talking.

"They told me if I didn't do what they told me to, they'd kill you. I'm really sorry Roxy. I should have thought of something else, or warn you or something, nut i couldn't, i didn't think. I know you'll never forgive me. It's okay I wouldn't forgive me either."

She still hasn't said anything. I sigh and get up to leave.

"It hurt you know." She said before i got very far.

I turn around and walk back over to her.

"Not just the curse, that I could have dealed with, it was the fact that you cast it"

I look down in shame. "Roxy" I say, going over to railing where she had moved to when i wasn't paying attention.

"I know." She says, falling into my arms.

I hug her like our lives depended on it.

"I've missed you." She says.

I just hug her tighter. We stay like that for a while, and i suspect we would have stayed like that longer, if not for the green curse that barely missed us.

* * *

We ran back inside and every one was looking at us wierd. I opened my mouth to explain, but before i could spells were being fired in all windows and doors.

"Get out of here!" screamed my father.

I didn't hesitate, I grabbed Roxy and we ran towards the floo. We were the last kids to go through and just before we left, a curse flew at us. And caught Roxy's leg.

* * *

When we arrived at Harry's house everyone was freaking out..

"Guys!" Yelled Teddy, who had arrived just after Roxy and I. "Calm down"

"Teddy," I said quietly.

"Just a minute kid" he said.

"Roxy got hit" I said, ignoring his last comment.

This makes him freeze and turn around. I hear him curse under his breath when he sees Roxy's leg.

"Victorie!" He yells.

"Yes?" she yells back from up stairs.

"Watch everyone, I have to take Roxy to St. Mungo's"

Victorie is down stairs a minute later, she gasps when she sees Roxy's leg. which I haven't been able to bring myself to look at yet.

"Go." she says. And then Teddy and Roxy are gone.

I help Victorie make hot cocoa for everyone. And we all just sit in the living room together staring at the fire. We were all startled out of our thoughts when the floo came to life, our parents each stepping out of it.

"Where are Teddy and Roxy?" Asks Harry.

Victorie and I exchange a look.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "Teddy took Roxy to St. Mungo's"

"What?" asks George.

"Her leg was cut, to deep for either Teddy or my self to heal, but she should be fine"

Fred looks at us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He demands.

"Because," Victorie said. "You needed to calm down."

"She's my sister."

"I know."

"You could have told me."

"And having you rush off to St. Mungo's? No you needed to clean up and calm down, she'll be fine"

Fred deflated.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Victorie smiled at him. "It's fine"

"Lets all get some sleep, we can go see Roxy in the morning.

* * *

The next morning we all went to St. Mungo's and saw Roxy, she was fine, tiered, but fine.

She was released later that afternoon.

And we spent the rest of the day beside each other on the couch.

"Hey Roxy?" I ask. When every one had finally left us alone.

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

She turns her head and kisses me.

"That answer your question?"

I nod and kiss her again.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
